South park universos alternativos mezclados
by JallMiller87
Summary: Stan de las muchas lunas empieza a tener cambios en sus habilidades. Kenny Cyborg esta empezando a recordar poco a poco. Craig Pastor esta rompiendo las reglas. Kyle Rey elfo, desapareció misteriosamente. Pero de alguna forma u otra, estos se encontraran asi mismo para poder saber varias cosas sobre si mismo.


El estruendo de las armas chocando contra cualquier muro, cañones que se tendrían que usar en ocasiones importantes, eran usados para estupideces injustas contra las indios. Aquel grupo pensando inexistente seguía en presencia, al igual que algo de años atrás pero sigue siendo una gran moda en varias alternativas, tres grupos batallando, los cuales eran: Vaqueros, Indios y Piratas. Aquellos tenían sus líderes tacaños, carácter fuerte, poderosas, estamos hablando nada más ni nada menos que:

•Eric Theodore Cartman, el sheriff de los vaqueros, el líder, alguien tacaño.

•Stan Marsh, Stan de las muchas lunas, el líder de los Indios, un carácter fuerte.

•Wendy Testaburger, la capitana de los piratas, una joven poderosa.

Ambos grupos eran enemigos mortales, desde que tan solo unos niños empezaron su fuerte rivalidad por una razón confidencial, lo que queda claro es que sus batallas eran cada más frecuentes por lo que siempre los ganadores eran los Indios debido a su agilidad, Stan de las muchas lunas solía comportarse cómo un completo imbécil pero era más inteligente de lo que uno cree, además de su habilidad con el fuego es la más poderosa que supera a cualquier vaquero o pirata ya que ninguno a pasado por la experiencia del chico, un momento de lo que quiere olvidar pero es imposible.

El cañón de la capitana iba directamente hacia el muro de los indios.

—¡Salgan todos de ahí, rápido!— grito para que el cañón no chocara con ellos.

Cada Indio usaron sus lanzas para poder darle a algunos, los cuchillos de un rubio eran completamente afilados capaz de matar a cualquier personas estaba peleando con otro chico igual de extraordinario. El momento llego, se significaba que el pelinegro liberaría su habilidad especial, pero no fue así. La primera derrota de los Indios, todos comprensivo aceptaron las disculpas de Stan, lo quieren mucho.

—¿Que me estaba pasando?— se pregunto asi mismo sin mas de recibir una punzada.

Stan de las muchas lunas se desmayo y todos temieron lo peor.

Mando Cyborg

Las cosas en el mando Cyborg no eran nada complicadas debido a la habilidad que tenian con la fiel tecnologia, la cuál tarde en desarrollarse, en epocas anteriores la tecnologia era una adiccion para todo joven pero ahora es una herramienta desarrollada por tan solo un joven, un joven con mucha experiencia, un joven que ha permanecido asi por muchos años, su nombre es Kenny Cyborg, el líder de toda la tecnologia que se ha desarrollado ha tenido contacto con varios seres. Los comunicadores que mando a otros planetas han tenido respuesta alguna, dejando ver a una pareja de humanos, no humanos, parecidos a humanos.

—Hola, me presento, mi nombre es Kenny— ambos se miraron entre si.

—Mi nombre es Clyde, y ella es mi pareja Red— le sorprendió que sabieran su idioma pero no lo demostró.

—Un gusto, me alegro que hayan respondidos mis comunicadores— sonrió.

—Tu los mandaste, te digo que mejor dejes de hacerlo si no querran tener una visita— dijo enojada la chica.

—Los recibiremos de la mejor forma— aquello hizo enfadar mas a la chica.

Dos tipos con armas de quimicos peligrosos se pusieron detras del rubio para que entiendan la señal.

—Wendy, Craig, por favor no se interpongan. Vayan a proteger la entrada, tan solo ustedes saben la comunicacion con otros seres, pronto lo presentare, confió en ustedes— ambos asintieron y se posaron en la puerta.

—Vamos a destruirlos, no manden mas "comunicadores"— habló amenazante.

—De alguna forma tendrán que obligarnos, aunque pensadolo bien, llegariamos a un buen acuerdo dependiendo de una alianza entre ambas especies— el castaño negó.

—No, no haremos una alianza con ustedes, inútil— le respondió grosero.

Una leve punzada se formo en la cabeza del rubio, un choque entre recuerdos borrosos y sin comprender. La sangre cayo recorriendo la cabeza de este haciendo un poco de choques en los cables de su casco. Ambos cuidadores de la puerta agarrando de los hombros al rubio con delicadeza para luego que el rubio separara las manos de sus compañeros.

—No se preocupen, estoy bien, todo esta bien..— luego se dio cuenta de las miradas de el otro lado—Perdonenme un incidente de mi parte, espero que-

Se vio interrumpido por parte de aquellos.

—Aceptamos la alianza, para ponernos de acuerdo oficialmente debemos mantener nuestra comunicación hablamos proximamente la otra semana, dos veces para vernos en un mes— el rubio confundido asintió para luego cortar.

Saco su casco dejando ver por completos sus cabellos rubios para suspirar y sentir nuevamente ese estruendo, al querer levantarse tan solo se desmayo.

—¿Que le estaba pasando?—

El cielo estaba mas que brillante, todos mirando con atencion a los de la iglesia, escuchando las leves campanas de un pequeño niño para que los demas de su edad pusieran atención al dictado de las reglas. El padre Maxi aclaro su voz empezo a hablar.

—Hay nuevos miembros en el pueblo, por eso les dictaremos las reglas nuevas, el otro líder principal de la iglesia, o sea mi hijo no pudo hacerlo como siempre, Kyle esta demasiado ocupado con su puesto por lo que las reglas las dictara nuestro pastor, Craig Tucker— confesó el padre Maxi.

El azabache se acerco al microfono con un papel igualmente en manos.

—Las vestimentas provocativas estan estrictamente prohibidas, el mal comportamiento y desordenado representa la mala educacion al igual que la homosexualidad, las faltas de respeto e interrumpir una conversacion de suma importancia estan prohibidos. La homosexualidad y el lesbianismo tienen consecuencias graves a pesar de que nuestra confianza de que no desobeceran esta regla principal es much-

—Craig, ¿Sucede algo?— preguntó el padre Maxi tocando el hombro de este.

El chico apunto para ver a un pelirrojo disgustado ante las nuevas reglas.

—Oh, es que su hijo adoptivo si vino finalmente— confesó.

El mayor miro a la dirección en donde veía el pastor, si estaba ahí mirando Kyle, disgustado ya que de memoria el sabía que el era homosexual a pesar de estar con varias chicas que no le provocaban el mismo sentimiento que el mismo chico de hace varios años, controlador de aguas y barba blanca falsa además de un tridente, le gustaba decirle ángel, aunque su nombre fuera Stan. Al siguiente parpadeo del padre, el pelirrojo había desaparecido por completo, el padre Maxi entendía esa señal y entendió que Kyle estaba disgustado por las reglas, tan solo suspiro.

—Craig, sigue, tengo cosas importantes las cuales hacer respecto a Kyle— se despidió.

Pero minutos después de que el se fuera para hablar con el otro líder principal, una fuerte punzada se formó en la cabeza del chico, no le puso importancia al principio pero llego al punto de desmayarse en pleno mencionamiento de reglas nuevas.

Mientras el padre Maxi yendo a buscar a Kyle para saber que le sucedía.

—Kyle, ¿Que sucede?— pregunto.

—Tus reglas son inútiles, ¿Cuando me daran mi consecuencia?— hablo amenazante.

—¿A que te-..? Oh, ya entiendo. Eres homosexual, aún lo no logras superar al chico al cuál llamabas a súplicas antes de que te encontrara—

El pelirrojo sin vergüenza asintió los hechos. Segundos después de que el azabache dictando las reglas se desmayara, no solo le paso a Craig si no que Kyle se desmayo también.

"¿Que estaba sucediendo?"

El maravilloso reino de los elfos estaba teniendo comunicación con ambos chicos acompañantes de su enemigo querían darle una noticia, pues en realidad, ellos no estaban de lado de nadie, tan solo neutro.

—Rey elfo, no se imagina, yo y la princesa estamos investigando sobre los portales— hablo emocionado.

—¿Los portales? Aquello no era algo ficticio— dijo confundido mirando por delante a la princesa Kenny.

—Lo imposible suele ser posible, al igual que aparezcan un dragón o que una chica caze uno— en eso tenia razón.

—No encuentro fallas en tu lógica, mejor explicame más— Están locos

—La reencarnación es real, por lo que en el mundo habrán diferentes de nosotros. La princesa Kenny puede ser un nativo americano o tú Kyle un vaquero experto— su intuición era correcta.

—No creo que eso pase, los portales suelen ser elementos poderosos los cuáles no se deben alterar— serio se iba a ir.

Sin antes, cómo otros de demás portales sentir aquella leve punzada y finalmente desmayarse.

"¿Que esta pasando?"


End file.
